The Half-Shank
by Leahwhiz
Summary: My first Fanfic! I loved the MazeRunner, the story was amazing but I had some issues with the way it was brought to life. So I've had some fun with the story in my own writing style! (My Teacher assigned us Fanfiction, I love my teacher) :-D Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped as he ran, at times Newt stopped to see if by some miracle there was actually wind but always concluded his speed accounted for the sting against his face. Slowing to a stop the glader sat down leaning his back against the cool of the Maze walls, completely unaware of the lingering beetle blade that scuttled over the vines above him.

"Newt!" Nick shouted over the clanging shovels in the gardens. "Newt! Has anyone seen Newt?"

Mumbled "No's" could barely be heard over the splashing water from the broken pipes. Then a greenie spoke up, "He ran out into the Maze he did. Ran right out there, said he had to clear his head or some klunk."

"What?! Who else knew about this?!" The gladers leader yelled, furious that no one had stopped the kid from running off. Last time Newt had to clear his head he almost didn't come back. He was lucky that Minho had been out there or Newt would have been locked in the Maze overnight, and no one had ever survived a night in the maze. "Well? Who knew that Newt ran into the Maze?"

"I did." A figure walked out from behind the tools shed. "I would apologize but we all know how well that goes." Muffled snorts of laughter could be heard throughout the garden. Nick was not one for apologies, he had a bad habit of retaliating with You wouldn't have to be sorry if you weren't being a shank in the first place! Nick's unwillingness to forgive and forget had led to a still standing feud between a newbie called Gally and himself.

"Alby do you remember what happened last time the kid ran off?"

"Nick he's just clearing his-"

"He almost died!" Nick interrupted his second in command. "Died Alby." The leaders tone had changed from boiling anger to an almost peaceful dread. The connection between Nick and Newt was not unknown, it was almost as if they were brothers in a past life, lucky to have been reunited.

"Someone find Minho! Bring him to the Homestead." The Gladers stood still, afraid to take a step, afraid of their leaders wrath, afraid Newt wouldn't return, afraid of what that would mean for them. "Find Minho!" An explosion of movement, everyone rushing to do something assuming someone else would tell the unlucky Keeper of Newts disappearance.


	2. Minho's Wrath

After catching his breath Newt rose turning to either side stretching his aching muscles while scanning the corridors of the Maze. Seeing nothing amiss the glader continued his run all the while contemplating his possibly deadly, but genius idea.

"Nick?" Minho said loudly he walked into and up the stairs of the main, rickety cabin in the Homestead. When he saw the the disheveled leader he lowered his voice and spoke calmly, "Nick you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down?! I'm perfectly fine! This a perfectly, calm, rational reaction to me LOSING a glader!" Nick replied pacing, with obvious sarcasm and worry in his normally even voice.

"Alright, ok, I understand you're upset but-" Minho began, then Nick started to shout over him. "But?! But what? I see absolutly no room in here for buts. In fact get your butt out of here, your rationality is not welcome!" Nick yelled pointing towards the door without making eye contact with the increasingly angry Keeper.

"Nick." Minho started, not expecting a retort, but receiving one anyway, "What?!"

"I say this with the utmost respect, appreciation, and understanding. But shut up." Minho was not one for violence and avoided conflict at all costs, but when he got angry all hell broke lose. Now being the pacifist he was it was rare for this to happen and because of that not many believed in his wrath. It was almost like a glader myth. Nick had experienced Minho angry, but that was from him being stubborn as a new leader and refusing to take suggestions or other points of view. That quickly changed, and if Minho's protective attitude over his own well being caused such a sudden change of heart? Nick was definitely not prepared for Minho's protective attitude towards his glader brothers.

"No, I'm not going to shut up." The recalcitrant leader said using air quotes around the words _shut up_. "I have things to say, to complain about, too freak out about, to plan and figure out! I have no time to comply to your trivial, unimportant, stupid, shank orders! Now get out!" The older boy shouted in Minho's general direction much to busy running possible deadly scenarios Newt could be to actually pay attention and think about what he was saying.

Minho had never felt so angry, insulted, worried, disappointed and scared in his entire life. Granted over half his life had been ripped from him it was still a record in his book. The keeper was so surprised by Nick's reply he didn't speak for almost a full minute. Normally this would have been a sign to Nick that Minho was about to explode, but this time the leader was far too busy scaring himself with his own mind to care or even notice really.

**I would apologize about such an anti-climatic but cliff hanger stop, but there my favorite kind! So I won't :-) Its my goal to upload a new chapter every night in order to finish this story by Friday since its due then :-P So expect lots of yelling and overwhelming everything tomorrow! 3 Thanks everybody!**

**-Leah**


	3. Stabbed in the back by your own rule

"Actually, you are going to shut up. You are going to stop speaking, stop complaining, stop worrying, stop freaking and-" Minho began, "GET OUT." Nick shouted still not at all aware of the state his friend was in.

"NICK! Listen to me or I swear to god I will actually throw you down those stairs." Then there was shouting, a lot of shouting… "So much for being a leader huh you shank? Ever think that maybe you should be ordering these klunks around? Maybe try to help Newt? Did that ever occur to you? Bet not since you've decided to be a waste of life today. What have you accomplished since finding out Newt ran off, for the second time I might add. Oh, thats right NOTHING! You're just sitting here, a useless waste of oxygen. Heres an idea! Go help him! Be productive, do something instead of staying up here imagining what Newt could be going though, go find out! Oh but you can't can you? Your not allowed in the Maze. Stabbed in the back by your own rule. Is that why you asked me up here? Because I came here upon request of a freaked out greenie who said you needed me to help Newt. If you need me to find the stupid kid why are you trying to send me away?!" Nick looked at the boy across the hall who was very red from his one sided shouting match and began to cry. That was something Minho didn't expect.

"Stop it." Minho snapped at the leader who had collapsed on the floor hiccuping and sobbing. "Stop it. Get up." The keeper spoke to him again, softer this time,realizing how much his words had hurt Nick.

Walking towards the puddle on the other side of the hallway Minho started to speak again. "Nick I'm not going to apologize for that because everything I just said was true. Harsh, cruel maybe, but true all the same." The runner leaned against the wall and started sinking down to the floor all the while explaining his outburst. "I'm not wrong, you know that. Newt was one of the first people to arrive in this stupid place with you and the bond between-" Shaking his head the boy continued, "But if you ever want to see the idiot kid again you need to do something besides sit here and cry."

**So this took me about 20 minutes...** **I'm terrible I know! Leaving these anti-climatic cliff hangers. But I love them! So in the words of Tyler Oakley "Sorry 'bout it!" :-P **

**Seriously though, thanks for everyone who followed, favorited, and/or left a comment! This has got way more attention than I thought it would! I mean somebody from freaking Serbia read this! 3 you all! Thanks so much!**

**P.S. I've already exceeded the limit my teacher put on the fanfics... Literally my classmates are all like 'UGH she wants us to work over spring break?!' And I'm over here at 4am writing and posting and oh my god I'm such a Nerd... XD **

**Anyway! Point is I decided since I'm gonna have to cut scenes when I turn this is, might as well continue my idea on here! So who knows maybe this will last longer than I thought..?**

***Mutters* "Stupid teachers limiting my creativity to only 4 pages. Writing is an art you cannot contain it!"**


End file.
